Blood Sand Sex and Money
by Phantom- of- light
Summary: Alessandra has just lost her father and now is starting the newest chapter of her life. trying to prove she is no longer in the shadow of her father she finds adventure with the ludas of Batiatus but can she control what is about to happen Read and Review


_Well hello ladies and Gent ____ I'm starting a new story I did one a long time ago and took it down to rewrite but didn't like the story so I'm writing this one I'm at Uni so update won't happen on weekly it will happen when it does. So enjoy this and I will add more soon or later (but not that later) hope you enjoy this __**read and review**__ please just so I know if I should carry on or stop ___

In times long ago in lands far way lived a world that was full of blood, gore, sex and money.

Money made you the person who meant something, money meant luxury from the finest wine to the prettiest dresses and robes, where wealth meant power and power meant everything was just a click away.

When looking upon the sand I was really sure how to fell on one hand a mighty beast was to fight and spill blood to honour my father who could now be found on the shores of the afterlife, but on the other hand the looks of pity she was receiving from the surrounding people were enough to make her stomach turn.

When losing such a high powered member of politics within Rome it is customary to present a gift of blood to the remaining family members as my mother had died in child birth and I was an only child there was no getting out of watch the games, if you could call them games watching two men fight for their lives wasn't much of a sport in my eyes, but I had to attend.

I found myself surrounding by faces I had seen so many times with my father but never bothered to remember their names a part from Lucretia Batiatus, wife to the Lanista Guintus Lentuis Batiatus, she was a beautiful lady and had always shown me kindness ever since I was a child, I wasn't sure why she was so kind when I had heard she could be very horrible, but I didn't care as she was the closest thing I had to a mother.

Now my father had passed I was to stay within the ludas I had come to know as my second home with the family of Batiatus. Now with the start of the games Lucretia pulled me from my thought "are you alright my dear flower? Your very quiet, I thought you might enjoy the games your uncle has put on the commemorate your fallen father" she spoke with such a royal air about her you would have thought her of highborn blood, but the only thing highborn about her was her husband or uncle as I had come to call him in the years I had thought them family. I turned to face her where she stood just behind me and replied "I was away with the gods aunt simply thinking of my father apologizes" I had to try and make it sound like I meant what I said so she would not find out my true feelings on the matter at hand, I learnt very quickly growing up its best to lie most of the time.

"No apologizes need dear flower your father's death weighs heavily upon my own heart but with the games we shall see an end to your mourning and I ne life with the villa with me and your Uncle" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. I couldn't help the thought of living so close to such untamed beast that would be at my beck and call. It is a whole different world watching the gladiators on the sand of the arena compared to watching them within a ludas.

Once the games had been played and speeches had to said to honour my father it was time to move into the new villa, stepping though the doors of my new home Naevia was by my side as she was becoming my new body slave, I was looking forward to having her as my companion as didn't like to think of her as my slave she was still a person, she had been like a sister to me as we had both grown up within the Villa she is my closest friend minus Melitta who my father had joined on the shores of the afterlife but she was more like a aunt that would turn her back when I did something I shouldn't have, the Villa just seemed a little colder known she was no longer of this life. My uncle had informed me of the new recruits he had taken to be trained to the games and they were waiting upon the sands below us he held out his hand for me to take and said " come dearest niece and feast your eyes upon Capua's newest Gladiators, or they will be after they have taken the mark" his voice was so commanding reminding me I no longer live with my father , I stepped on the balcony and looked down to see the newest members of the ludas standing on the sand below in the new group was a man I would come to know as Spartacus the Bringer of Rain but for now he was just a desperate man looking for a way to be reunited with loving wife, I did not know standing on this balcony that, that man would bring so much blood and death to the people around me but yet so much adventure to my life.

My name is Alessandra Arena and this is how Spartacus and his Gladiators brought so much blood and sand into my life.


End file.
